A Kuroshitsuji Belated Valentine's Day
by iButler9586
Summary: A Valentine's day spent in the Phantomhive manor. Two letters. One from the Queen, another from someone else... just some fluff for Sebastian x Ciel...


"My lord; your fever appears to be quite high at the moment…" Sebastian said, removing the glove from his hand before placing it to the Earl's forehead, worried.

Ciel watched in a trance as his butler studied his face, as his butler moved his hand from Ciel's forehead to cup the boy's cheek instead.

"Sebastian? Wh- What are you doing?" Ciel spluttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

_Like the shade of a kitten's paw_, Sebastian thought.

"Simply making sure that my Young Master is healthy." Was Sebastian's simple reply.

The butler moved closer to Ciel, leaving the boy's mind to wander.

_What is he doing? Why does he appear that he is going to kiss me? Is he going to kiss me? Stranger yet; I __**want**__ him to kiss me What if I ordered him to? What would he say?._ Was Ciel's final thought before his vision blurred.

The boy's eyes fluttered open at the strange sensation, the warmth, the smooth, silky touch and feel of his butler's lips on his. His butler was kissing him. Ciel gasped, not able to comprehend what was going on, why on Earth his butler was kissing him.

Their lips moved together, and the boy gradually melted into the kiss. It came as a surprise; then, when Sebastian moved back and whispered.

"Yes, my Lord."

That's when Ciel realized; Sebastian knew. He was aware of his dream, his thoughts, his wishes and desires.

"How… did you know?" Ciel asked, embarrassed, blushing furiously.

"If I couldn't realize and serve my master's desires, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh." Ciel sighed, sitting upright in his bed, still blushing. He hoped his butler would drop the subject completely. Naturally, the demon understood this.

Sebastian stood, straightening his coat before shifting his attention to his master's breakfast.

"You brought the food to my bedroom?" the boy asked, perplexed.

The butler simply nodded, placing a delicate plate of raspberry chocolate tart into Ciel's hand.

Ciel sighed. "Today's schedule?"

"Absolutely nothing, my Lord." Sebastian replied, fixing tea for his master.

"Nothing. Nothing?" The Earl shot a quizzical glance to his butler, lifting a bite of the tart to his mouth.

"Correct. Due to the date, most notable business people have canceled their appointments, but your factories are working overtime. The servants asked for a day of leave today, and I figured that the household would be better off without them for the day. The Queen, though, has delivered a letter." The butler replied, handing the cup to his master on a tray.

When his master accepted the tea, Sebastian picked up two neatly sealed letters from his coat pocket. He placed them on his master's bedside table.

Ciel soon finished his tea and Sebastian took the empty cup from him, sparing a glance for the leaves left in the bottom of the cup, smirking.

The boy looked at the two envelopes. He was only able to identify one of the seals – Her Majesty. The other envelope had a wax seal that Ciel had never seen before. Whatever the symbol was, it was most obscure; appearing to be the silhouette of a cat.

_How intriguing…_Ciel thought absentmindedly.

He passed the letter to Sebastian to open, eating the rest of his slice of tart.

Sebastian unsheathed a shining letter opener from Ciel's top drawer of the bedside table. The thin paper was sliced along the top, leaving a letter waiting to be read.

The boy held the plate out to Sebastian, who took it gracefully. He then slit the other letter open, placing it on the boy's lap. The butler bowed, his right hand over his heart, before removing the dishes from the room and making his way down to the kitchen; the manor quiet for once.

Ciel delicately pulled out the folded paper from the Queen's envelope.

_**To the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_**I would like to commend your recent work as the supervisor of London's underworld. You have proven yourself very competent with that loyal butler of yours always at your side. You have earned the most utter respect and gratitude from me, as well as the people of England. I hope your day is enjoyable, once again with that butler of yours…**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Her Majesty, Queen Victoria.**_

Ciel read over the letter again. He was glad that his work had been satisfactory to the Queen – it was his inheritance and expectation; his place in the hierarchy to fulfill such.

What confused him, though, was Her Majesty's last sentence.

_**I hope your day is enjoyable, once again with that butler of yours…**_

What did she mean, 'that butler' of his? Yes, Sebastian was a very capable and devoted servant – and yes, he enjoyed his butler's company; he had no family, no friends whose company and presence he could enjoy and feel comfortable in. The boy slid the paper back into its envelope, placing it gently next to him.

Ciel knew that his butler would be back momentarily to dress him, so he took the last few minutes to read the other letter; the one with the most interesting seal.

_**Earl Phantomhive,**_

_**I do trust that your breakfast was to your liking; I prepared it with the highest quality ingredients. **_

_**In light of today's date, I wish to share my affections for you and ask that you consider joining me today; as my Valentine... I understand that stating such is a bold thing, possibly out of line for someone in my position.**_

_**Quite frankly, Young Master, I love you. I realize that is most likely revolting to you; something worthy of being punished… And if you see it fit, I will accept such wholly. If you graciously agree, then I would be most honored with your presence this afternoon, seeing as you have quite a clear schedule. **_

_**Your forever loyal butler,**_

_Sebastian Michaelis February 14th._

Ciel was in shock – his butler… loved him? It couldn't be true. It couldn't be a lie. The boy's brow furrowed in concentration as he attempted to piece the letter together. Sebastian was asking him to be… his Valentine? Hadn't Ciel sworn to himself that he was content lonely – he always had been and always would be? Could that have changed? Could he have actually come to find love once again? In his butler?

There was a light knock on the door, and Ciel frantically scrambled to put the second letter in its envelope, shoving it in the second drawer of his bedside table.

He wanted to save that letter for later.

"Enter." Ciel cleared his throat.

Sebastian slipped into the room silently, making his way over to his master's wardrobe. He pulled out a high-quality, matching royal blue set; the one his master loved.

He lay it next to Ciel, who had swung his legs over the side of the bed, so the were now dangling nervously and impatiently.

Sebastian dressed the Earl quickly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you have any preferences on what you would like to do until lunchtime?" the butler asked, helping the young Lord to his feet.

"Bring a violin to the study. I wish to play." Ciel replied, looking down.

"Young master… is that… an invitation for me to play as well?" Sebastian enquired, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes…" the boy answered.

"If I may ask, for what do I have the honor of playing violin with the Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"I simply thought it appropriate, in light of today's date." The boy was smirking now.

_So he read the letter after all…_Sebastian wondered... _How did he react? There was quite a ruckus as I knocked…_

Ciel made his way to the study, Sebastian on his tail, carrying two violins lightly.

"What do you wish to play, my Lord?" the butler prompted, gathering the assortment of sheet music he had compiled over his time tutoring the young Lord.

Ciel thought for a moment, before deciding, "Canon in D. Pachelbel. Or Three Chorales, if you prefer. Bach."

"It is up to you, Young Master."

"Canon in D."

"And. Begin."

The melody began smoothly and sweetly as they both played, Sebastian reaching the harmony. The two continued playing until an entire two hours had passed, with tea in between, of course.

"Young Master, I shall go begin the lunch preparations."

Sebastian left, and for once, Ciel felt his heart sink a little.

After lunch and another hour had passed

"I shall be in the main ballroom should you require me, my Lord."

"Before you go, what time is it?" Ciel asked.

"It is approximately two-thirty p.m." Sebastian responded.

_Afternoon already…_ Ciel's mind wandered back to the letter this morning, and the dream before that.

"Very well. You may leave." The boy tried his best to sound dismissive before he would be forced to decrease his pride.

Ciel listened to his butler's footsteps fade down the stairs and near the east end of the manor before he was out of earshot completely. He waited another four minutes, counting each second with a tap of his forefinger. The boy pushed his chair back, allowing him to stand. He walked slowly towards the door, his hand resting lightly on the handle, taking a deep breath. Ciel twisted the handle, the door opening proudly for him. He pulled it shut silently behind him.

The walk to the east end of the manor was lonely and cold.

_It couldn't be **true.**_

_It couldn't be a **lie.**_

_It couldn't be **true.**_

_It couldn't be a **lie.**_

The mantra repeated itself in the boy's head, still not sure of what to do.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, peering over the railing and through the grand door to the main ballroom. He saw his beloved butler sitting quietly in a chair placed in the far corner of the room, a 4/4 size violin in his graceful hands. He could hear the delicate pizzicato music, a small harp sound. Ciel walked to the large door, his shoes making the quietest of noises as he walked.

He reached the door to meet a knowing and loving look from the butler he loved. His butler. His Sebastian.

"I am not to be punished then?" The man asked, half-smirking, half-smiling.

"… No." Ciel replied.

"In that case…" Sebastian began, gently setting the violin down and walking towards his young master.

Ciel looked the demon in the eye as he leant closer, the feeling slightly familiar. The moment their lips met, Sebastian's arms encircled the boy's waist. Both pairs of eyes closed, and Sebastian smiled through the kiss.

The one, small, sweet moment was full of things that could not be expressed through words. Love, caring, completion.

Their lips touched again, smooth and firm.

"I love you, _Ciel._"

"I- I love you, Sebastian."

Then, a whisper…

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Lord."

**A/N: Something I have actually been writing for a while now, but I couldn't finish writing and editing it combined with schoolwork and cosplay preparation… So it's belated Valentine's day Kuro SebxCiel Fluff. YAY!**


End file.
